The Promise Of Honor
by hyperemoninja
Summary: [Being Revised; work in progress.] Iruka belongs to a pack of werewolves, his father Hisoka has a deep dark secret that he has kept from his son for years. As soon as Iruka comes of age his father was planning on telling him something that would change Iruka's life as he knows it.
1. Chapter 1

It kinda looks like my first chapter somehow accidentally got deleted T_T I'm going to try and find it and I'll re-post it as soon as I can!

-hyperemoninja


	2. Chapter 2

And now finally...chapter 2!  
Hope you like^^  
**-hyperemoninja**

**Read and Review!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N**: Just in case you guys want a more descriptive summary of how they look^^

In their wolf forms:

**Iruka**-(Beta) 18 years old, Has reddish fur with white along the bottom part of his jaw, stomach and paws, has hints of black, has golden eyes  
**Genma**-(Alpha) 20 years old, A large light brown almost honey colored male with flicks of dark brown, has light brown eyes

**Kakashi**-(Alpha) 21 years old, Silver white wolf with flecks of silver along his fur one light steel blue eye and one red eye  
**Radiou**-(Beta) 19 years old, Light grey with dark grey on back, head and tail and on right hind leg and left fore paw  
**Sasuke**-(Alpha pup) 13 years old, dark black eyes, he has raven black fur tinted with crimson on all four of his legs  
**kiba**-(Beta pup) 12 years old, darj brown wolf with tan fur on his back muzzle and paws  
**Naruto**-(Beta pup) 12 years old, a creamy yellow wolf with dark blue eyes  
**Neji**-(Alpha pup) 13 years old, light brown wolf with white paws and muzzle has light blue almost white eyes

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Hey Genma, I was wondering has anyone caught your eye." Iruka asked sounding curious.  
"No not really." Genma answered glancing a Iruka.  
"Genma watch out!"  
Genma eyes went wide and he quickly pushed down on the brakes but it was to late..._

Chapter Two: The Attack

Iruka braced himself as he felt the truck jolt as it skidded to screeching halt. They both watched in horror as the truck hit a silver colored creature sending it sailing through the air and onto the side of the road.  
"Aw shit! What the hell did I hit?" Genma groaned quickly reversing the truck and turning it towards the area the animal had fallen, keeping the headlights on to help them see better.  
"I don't know." Iruka replied as he got out of the truck, but not before grabbing the flashlight Genma kept in the glove compartment, just in case they needed it. Together they both started to search for what they had hit.  
"Iruka...I smell blood." Genma whispered eyes scanning the area carefully then all of a sudden his eyes went wide and he paled, right in front of him were the cars headlights barely lighted was the large body of the creature they had hit. From this distance he couldn't tell if it was alive or dead. Please let it be alive Genma mentally chanted hoping he hadn't just killed someone.

"Genma what is it?" Iruka asked as he followed Genma's gaze, moving the the flashilight in that direction, looking for what had caused Genma to look so worried.  
"Oh God."  
Right in front of them on the side of the road were it had been thrown by the impact of the hit was the large body of a sliver wolf.  
"Is it one of ours?" Iruka asked worried as he cautiously started approaching the fallen wolf, as he got closer he could smell the strong metallic scent of blood. Genma knew more pack members than he did since his father never really allowed him to mingle with many of them. He had asked Genma since he knew all of their pack both in their human and wolf forms.  
"No." Genma answered kneeling by the fallen wolf, he knew every single one of their pack members and he was positive that this one wasn't from it.  
"Are you sure?" Iruka asked gently running a hand through the silver fur trying to find where the injury was at. When he got to the wolf's shoulder he found a deep gash, but looking closer it couldn't possibly be from the impact with the truck it looked more like a bite wound. What was this guy doing in their territory?

"Yeah I'm sure I've never seen this guy before." Genma commented once they were closer they could tell it was an alpha male and not a female or a beta male.  
"Genma he doesn't seem to be hurt apart from this wound on his shoulder, but it's not from the truck it looks like he was attacked by another wolf."Iruka said. At the moment the guy was unconsious it seemd as if he had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

Genma ran a critical eye over the large male wolf, Iruka was right it did seem as if this guy had been attacked but why? Why was he even in their territory? Was he a stray that had  
been attacked by others and had decided to try and escape by coming onto their land?  
"Ruka stay here with him while I go and clear out the back of the truck." Genma said standing up and making his way back to the truck. He would have put him in the back seat, but it would be rather riskey to have a wolf that could wake at any moment in his car. They were going to take THE unconscious wolf with them they couldn't just leave him there.  
"One of us is going to have to ride in the back with him." Iruka called out to Genma.  
"I'll do it since I was the one that hit him." Genma said glancing over his shoulder at Iruka.  
"No I'll do it, Gen." Iruka protested he'd rather be in the back with this strange wolf than driving Genma's truck.  
"Are you sure your okay with it?" Genma asked.  
"Don't worry just hurry back." Iruka answered turning back to the injured wolf.  
Genma gave a nod and ran to the truck the sooner he finished the sooner he could get back to Iruka.

----

"Damn it!" Radiou growled in frustration at the fact that Kakashi hadn't returned. He slowed his pace and finally came to a stop to allow the four pups to catch up.  
"Radiou, where did Kakashi go?" A creamy yellow, blue eyed pup asked as he stopped beside the large light grey wolf.  
"You idiot he went to scout ahead." A dark raven colored, black eyed pup answered as he purposely bumped into the blue eyed on sending him tumbling.  
"Ouch! You bastard stop being so mean." The blue eyed one said growling and baring his small canines.  
"Moron!" The black haired one snapped back.  
"Bastard!" The blued one yelled.  
"Idiot!" The black one said in a taunting voice clearly happy that he was getting the other so mad.  
"Jerk!" The blue eyed shot back getting pissed that he was being called an idiot.

"Will the two of you shut up already!" A third pup said pushing past the arguing Sasuke and Naruto.  
Sasuke snapped at the light brown wolf as he passed him, then out of no where a fourth pup appeared out of the bushes and accidentally colliding with the light brown wolf.  
"Watch where your going, mutt!" The light brown one said glaring at the other who had hit him.  
"I'm not a mutt!" The new dark brown pup hissed, sounding scandalized as he got ready to pounce on the other.  
Radiou gave an agitated growl, these pups were going to drive him crazy with all their arguing.  
"All of you shut up! Naruto and Sasuke stop arguing you too, Neji, Kiba! We're trying to stay low! Do you realize how much trouble we would get in if the pack from this territory  
found us walking into their turf without permission." Radiou said scolding them for their childish behavior. He knew they were still young pups, but they need to take this seriously. All the pups looked down in shame at their behavior, that is all except Sasuke.

"I thought Kakashi was allowed into this turf since one of their alpha males owes him...something." Sasuke said, he couldn't say what exactly since it was supposed to be a secret.  
"Where did you hear that?" Radiou asked startled. Nobody except the elders, Kakashi's father and a couple of Kakashi's friends knew about certain...debt.  
"I over heard my dad talking with Neji's father about it."  
Damn those two for letting this pup overhear them Radiou mentally ranted.  
"It's true, but Kakashi would still have to tell the pack's leader ahead of time before coming into their territory." Radiou explained.  
"Radiou, what are you guys talking about? What would a male from this territory owe Kakashi. I thought Kakashi's never been to this place before." Kiba asked sounding curious.  
"He hasn't and it's a long story and I ca..."

All of a sudden Radiou went silent, tilting his head to the side straining to hear...there it was again a cry of pain.  
"Kakashi's hurt!" Both Naruto and Kiba cried out in panic.  
"Let's go but make sure to stay close to me alright." Radiou said making sure he got a nod from each of them before taking off in a flat out run.

"Try to keep up okay guys." he called behind him.  
They soon got to a road that ran through the forest, they could hear angry growls and whimpers of pain.  
"Look over there!" Neji said moving towards the edge of the road. Radiou's eyes went wide in shock right on the other side of the road were three wolves, a silver one which was Kakashi, a honey colored one and a reddish brown one. At the moment Kakashi had his jaws tightly latched onto the smaller reddish wolf while the honey colored one seemed to be trying to wedge himself in between them and brake Kakashi's hold on the other. Radiou knew he had to get over there and help Kakashi as soon as possible, he turned to make sure the pups were following him and then he looked down both sides of the road before crossing to the other side.  
"Okay pups come on. I'm going to go help Kakashi and I want you four to stay out of the way understood. I don' t want you to end up getting hurt." Radiou said sounding serious as he gave them a stern look. A rather reluctant yes was given from the four before they went and to hide in the forest making sure to keep out of sight, but still being able to see what was going on. Radiou gave them one last look before running towards Kakashi...

**Tbc**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry that this chapter is so short...  
I'll try to make the next one longer ^^;  
_**-hyperemoninja**

**Read and Review!**

_****__**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_"Okay pups come on. I'm going to go help Kakashi and I want you four to stay out of the way understood. I don' t want you to end up getting hurt." Radiou said sounding serious as he gave them a stern look.A rather reluctant yes was given from the four before they went and to hide in the forest making sure to keep out of sight but still being able to see what was going on. Radiou gave them one last look before running towards Kakashi..._

Kakashi kept his jaws clamped tightly around the smaller wolfs neck. He told Radiou that he'd go ahead on make sure it was safe since they had pups with them and he didn't want to risk bumping into any other wolves. He felt the wolf underneath him struggle and thrash around trying to loosen his hold. He really hadn't meant to attack the other, but seeing a complete stranger so close to him had taken him by complete surprise. He had been crossing the road and before he knew it he had been hit by some idiot in a truck and everything went black. The next thing he knew he had this little brunette petting his fur and the instinct to protect himself from an unknown wolf had kicked in. The little guy had managed to change his form before he had grabbed a hold of his throat. Now that he had a hold of little beta he couldn't let go since he had the feeling that as soon as he did the other one would attack him. He moved his hold on the small wolfs neck so he wouldn't hurt him too bad because that was the last thing he wanted to do. If he would have had time he would have sent gone to talk to the leader of this pack before coming into their territory, but things had not worked out that way. He barely had time to get Radiou and the pups out of their own territory alive.

Iruka whimpered at the sliver wolf's jaws tightened around his throat. He hadn't even realized when the guy had woken up one minute he had been running his hand through the fallen wolves soft fur and the next he was being attacked. He had barely had time to transform into his wolf form if he hadn't he would have more likely been dead by now. At least in his wolf form he had his thick fur around his neck to give him a little more protection. Once again he tried to pull way, but all he got for his efforts was another painful squeeze.

"Let me go!" Iruka managed to gasp before the jaws tightened once again silencing his protests.

Out of the corner of his eye Iruka could see Genma in his wolf form growling and circling around trying to find an opening that wouldn't cause the sliver wolf to hurt him more. Genma was trying his hardest not to panic, but every time he heard Iruka whimper all he wanted to do was rip the silver ones throat out. He had fought his share of fights, but the had never been in this situation. One wrong move and it could cause Iruka's death and it would be all his fault. All of a sudden Iruka was some how able to rearrange himself and was able to sink the claws of his fore paws into the guys chest. Genma saw his chance and pounced slamming into the wolf's side and forcing him to loosen his hold enough to allow Iruka to escape. Iruka gasped for air as he was released, slowly standing and trying to steady his trembling body. He quickly moved away from Genma and the other wolf trying to make sure not to be grabbed again. Looking back he saw Genma and the silver wolf with their fangs bared, hackles risen, snarling at each and both looking for the right moment ot attack each other.

----

Radiou slowed his pace as he got closer to Kakashi and the others. He had seen when the honey colored wolf had slammed into Kakashi making him break his hold on the other one and giving him the chance to escape. As he got even closer he could see the reddish brown wolf panting for air while watching Kakashi and the other getting ready to fight. From there he could tell that the honey colored on was an alpha since he was big as Kakashi and the smaller reddish one seemed to be a beta male. Radiou knew he had to stop this before it was to late. They had come in peace seeking a place to stay while things settled down in their own territory. Now Kakashi had gotten in a fight with two from the other pack. Radiou continued to slowly make his way toward the smaller male. If he could some how get to the other one and explain thing without fighting then they could work together to stop their friends from killing each other.

----

Now that they were hiding the four pups had decided to change back to their human forms.  
"Do you think Kakashi and Radiou are going to be okay?" Kiba asked watching what was going on in front of them. They had gone into the forest to stay hidden, but they had chosen a  
spot were they could see what was going on without being seen by the other wolves. At the moment Naruto had already been stopped twice by both Neji and Sasuke when he had tried to go and help Kakashi who was fighting with the other wolf.  
"I wanna help." Naruto wined trying to get to Kakashi and Radiou.  
"Naruto, Radiou told us to stay out of the way." Neji pointed out watching Radiou get closer to the other small wolf.  
"But..."

"Radiou gave us an order so we have to listen." Sasuke said.  
"Fine but if they get hurt it's your fault for not letting me help." Naruto snapped moving to sit by Kiba.  
"Guys I think Radiou's going to try to talk with that other wolf." Kiba commented as he watched Radiou get closer to the other one.  
"Do you think that cute litt beta will listen to what Radiou has to say?" Neji asked. He looked at them when he felt them staring.  
"What?" he asked frowning at them.  
"Did you just call that guy cute?" Sasuke asked eyebrow raised.  
"Maybe." Neji answered eyes narrowed. "And what if I did?"  
"How can you even call him cute when you've never even seen him in his human form." Naruto said waiting for Neji's answer.  
"So! I can call him cute if I want to. I bet he's as good looking in his human form as he is in his wolf one." Neji answered.  
"Will you shut up already." Kiba growled. For some reason it pissed him off hearing Neji say the other wolf was cute.  
"Why are you jealous?" Naruto asked giving Kiba a knowing look.  
"NO! Why would I like even like him!" Kiba protested trying to hide his blush.  
"Be quiet! I think Radiou's already talking with that other guy." Sasuke said.

-----

Iruka watched nervously as the sliver wolf almost snapped his jaws around Genma's hind leg. Genma at the last second spun around and sank his teeth on the already injured shoulder of the other wolf. The large sliver wolf yelped in pain and raked his sharp claws against Genma's side. Iruka was about to try and stop their fight when he heard something behind him. He turned around and found a grey wolf approaching him. Iruka tensed, it seemed that the sliver wolf hadn't been guys was a beta male could he be the sliver wolfs mate? He watched the other closely if the other guy tried to intervene in the fight and gang up on Genma then he would stop him. So far the other didn't seem to be planning that since he kept walking towards him. Iruka gave a low growl warning the other to stay away from him. It seemed to work sine the grey wolf stopped a few feet away from him.

"I'm not going to attack you. I'd like to talk with you." Radiou said as he waited for Iruka to answer.  
"Why? It seems like the reason why you guys came here was to attack us." Iruka answered clearly suspicious of the new comer.  
"We didn't come to fight. If we can stop those two from fighting will you give us a chance to explain why were here?" Radiou asked.  
Iruka thought about it. If they didn't stop Genma and the other guy then they might to some serious damage to each other.  
"Alright but you'll have to explain it to our leader. He'll want to know why you guys came into our territory." Iruka answered.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4!  
**Read and Review**^^  
**-hyperemoninja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"I'm not going to attack you, but I'd like to talk with you." Radiou said as he waited for Iruka to answer.  
"Why? It seems like the reason why you guys came here was to attack us." Iruka answered clearly suspicious of the newcomer.  
"We didn't come to fight. If we can stop those two from fighting will you give us a chance to explain why we're here?" Radiou asked.  
Iruka thought about it. If they didn't stop Genma and the other guy then they might do some serious damage to each other.  
"Alright but you'll have to explain it to our leader. He'll want to know why you guys came into our territory." Iruka answered._

"By the way the names Radiou Namiashi." Radiou said introducing himself.  
"Mines Iruka." Iruka replied looking behind Radiou to check that Genma hadn't been hurt by the other wolf.  
Radiou waited for Iruka to tell him his last name, but when it seemed as if Iruka wasn't going to tell him he let it slide.  
"Thanks for giving us a chance." Radiou said looking at Iruka with a grateful expression.  
"Don't be thanking me yet." Iruka said. "I still need to get Genma to allow you guys to talk with our leader."  
"Okay then let's go stop them." Radiou said moving towards Kakashi.

Iruka ran to Genma and quickly placed himself in front of him while Radiou did the same with Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Stop fighting!" Radiou snapped glaring at Kakashi.  
"Radiou get out of my way." Kakashi growled trying to push past him.  
"Damn it Kakashi! He's giving us a chance to explain ourselves!"  
"What?" Kakashi asked.  
" He's even going to try and get his friend to let us meet with their pack leader. We can finally get help." Radiou explained.  
"And who is Iruka?" Kakashi growled in frustration wanting to know who was giving them a chance. They were wasting precious time talking. The deeper they got into this territory the safer they would be. He didn't have time to talk if these guys were going to help them then they needed to get going already.

"The guy you were trying to kill earlier!" Radiou sighed getting impatient with all Kakashi's questions. All he wanted to do was get the pups and get going.  
"You mean the small little beta? I wasn't trying to kill him he just took me by surprise." Kakashi replied trying to defend himself. He looked at the other two talking.

"Alright. Where are the pups?"  
"I told them to hide and stay out of the way." Radiou answered. He looked over to see if Iruka had finished talking with the honey colored wolf.  
-----

"Genma can you please stop fighting?" Iruka asked still blocking Genma from getting at the sliver wolf.  
"Iruka what the hell!" Genma growled baring his fangs in anger. "That guys just attacked you!"  
"Gen, I talked with the other guy they want to talk to our leader. I think that's the reason they came into our territory. And I don't blame that guy for attacking me. We hit him with  
the truck ,Genma, it's natural that he reacted that way." Iruka said trying to reason.  
"Iruka, how do we know we can trust them?" Genma pointed out.  
"I don't know, but we haven't had a problem with their pack for years so I doubt they came to cause trouble. They wouldn't just barge in here without a reason. Let's just give them  
a chance." Iruka pleaded.

That guy, Radiou, seemed to be really sincere with why they were in their territory. Iruka didn't know why, but something told him he could trust him. He was  
still wary, especially about the other wolf, but still they did deserve a chance.  
"Fine, but keep don't let your guard down. We still don't know what their all about." Genma said still sounding distrustful.  
Kakashi and Radiou approached them cautiously coming to a stop in front of them.  
-----------

Pacing back and forth clearly distressed, Hisoka, looked once again outside hoping to see Genma's truck pull up. When he didn't see any sign of his son and Genma he started  
to become even more worried. It wasn't like Genma to keep Iruka out for so long especially when it was Iruka's first time handling strays. It had taken a lot to convince him to allow  
Iruka to leave the safety of the village and know look what happened.

"They should have been back by now. What if something happened? I should have never allowed Iruka to go out. I should have kept him here were I could keep an eye on him.  
What if some damn stray got him and Genma out injured and can't save him!" Hisoka ranted. He was really tempted to send out a search party after those two.  
"Hisoka, try and remain calm. They might have just lost track of time." Ibiki said trying to reassure the other. He had to admit Hisoka was actually started to make him worry.

"You know how Genma and Iruka get when their together knowing them they probably got into some kind of mischief, nothing to serious of course. You know that Genma would  
never let anything happen to your son." Ebisu added pushing his glasses back in place. He had told Hisoka many times to not allow the young Iruka to leave the safety of the  
village borders. Now look what happens Ebisu thought to himself. Hisoka finally allows Iruka to go and catch strays of all things and know something terrible must of happened.  
Of course Ebisu couldn't say any of these things to him it would just make him worry even more. Plus, Ibiki would probably strangle him for saying anything that would cause him to worry more.

"Hisoka would you like me to gather some of the others to start a search party." Ebisu asked.  
"Yes, go do that. Tell them I'll meet with them shortly."  
"Very well." Ebisu said walking out the front door.

-----------

"So you guys want to meet with our leader?" Genma asked resting against a tree by his truck.  
"Yeah." Kakashi answered sounding bored with the conversation.  
"Why should I even agree to this." Genma snapped eyes narrowing in anger as he glared at Kakashi.  
"Maa you don't have to agree to anything. You can either take us to him or we can find our own way there." Kakashi answered.  
"Why you smart ass...." Genma growled baring his sharp canines.  
"Genma stop trying to start a fight." Iruka sighed giving Genma a whack on the back of the head.  
"What your siding with him! He's so full of himself." Genma said turning his piercing gaze toward Iruka.  
"Hmmm...looks like your little friend likes me better than you." Kakashi commented running his visible steel gray eye over Iruka.  
"Kakashi will you stop being such an ass! Leave Iruka alone." Radiou scolded then turning to Genma and Iruka. "Sorry about that Kakashi just loves messing with people."  
"It seems your the only sensible one." Iruka said. In the beginning Kakashi seemed like a nice guy, but now that Kakashi was being such a jerk he wasn't sure he liked him anymore.  
"Don't you know you should respect your elders...pup." Kakashi said eye crinkling up into a crescent.  
"I'm not a pup! I'm 18!" Iruka snapped outraged at being called a pup.  
"You could have fooled me." Kakashi murmured.  
"Kakashi that's enough!" Radiou growled glaring at Kakashi.  
"I'm sorry about Kakashi he's just trying to rile you guys up." Radiou explained giving Kakashi a disapproving look.

"For someone who wants us to take you to meet our alpha your doing a poor job of convincing us." Genma stated,  
"If it were up to me I wouldn't be seeking the help of either of you." Kakashi replied. ""But since we have others to consider I'll have to play nice with you and your little beta."  
"I'm not his beta." Iruka responded immediately. It pissed him off that just because he was with Genma this guy asumed he was mated to him.  
"Oh really?" Kakashi asked sounding interested.  
"Don't even think about it." Genma growled pulling away from the tree and taking a step towards Kakashi.  
"Enough! Just stop it you two." Iruka sighed getting tired of all their fighting.  
"Kakashi stop it we have the pups to think about." Radiou said giving him a disapproving look. For someone who was injured Kakashi wasn't keeping his mouth shut.  
"Pups? Are you guys mated?" Genma asked. It would actually make him feel better if that Kakashi bastard was already tied down. He wouldn't have to worry about him trying  
to mess with Iruka.

"No, we'll explain things later." Radiou answered. "Are you going to take us or not?"  
"Do you have the pups with you right now?" Iruka asked looking around.  
"Yeah, but they'll remain hidden until we get an answer from you guys." Radiou said.  
"Genma, they have pups with them! We can't just leave them." Iruka pointed out.  
"Fine, we'll take them with us." Genma said giving in.  
If they were planning on going to talk with their leader with or without their help it would just make it easier on everyone if they just took them along.

"Thank you!" Radiou giving Genma and Iruka a smile. "Pups you can come out now!"

-------

Iruka and Genma turned towards the forest were they heard footsteps. The both of them were startled to see not one or two, but four young boys walk out. They all seemed to be  
around the same age. The blond gave them a curious look while the raven haired one gave them a look of indifference. Iruka smiled at them hoping to reasure them that everything  
was fine. He was surprised to see the long haired brunette in the very back blush and the short dark brown haired boy beside him give him a glare. Genma couldn't help, but  
chuckle at the looks Iruka was getting from the two brunettes of the group.

"I think that pup has a crush on you." Genma said poking Iruka in the side.  
"Genma stop joking he's probably just shy." Iruka replied.  
"Yeah sure."  
"Genma!"  
--------

Kakashi raised a sliver eyebrow at the scene that was playing before him. From here it looked like Neji had just blushed when Iruka had smiled at them and of course Kiba didn't  
seem to happy about it. Although Kiba thought nobody knew about the crush he had on Neji it was obvious with the way he'd blush whenever Neji teased him or the way he got  
angry when Neji flirted with others. It honestly wouldn't surprise him if they ended up together when they got older.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Kakashi whispered to Radiou as the four got closer to them.  
"Yeah, it looks like it. I just hope it doesn't get out of hand." Radiou commented. Just what we need Radiou thought to himself a love struck puppy.  
"Maa I don't think Neji's really Iruka's type." Kakashi said.  
"I'm just happy it's not Naruto that has the crush." Radiou added  
"Your right on that one we would have Sasuke glaring at Iruka the whole time." Kakashi replied.  
"Kakashi did you really have to tease Genma so much? They barely even know us and your already harassing them." Radiou scolded.  
Kakashi sighed he had been really hoping the Radiou wouldn't harp about it. It wasn't his fault that it was to easy to tease them.  
"I told you I'd be nice to them." Kakashi said his eye crinkling up into a crescent.  
"Sure and how long will that last?" Radiou said sarcastically.  
"Hmmm I have no idea." Kakashi answered honestly.  
"Just because their leader owes you doesn't mean you should push you luck." Radiou said.  
"Don't worry I'll behave."

---------

"These are the pups." Radiou said motioning towards the four.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuga."

"Is everything okay now?" Naruto asked peeking a glance at Iruka and Genma.  
"Don't worry everything fine now." Iruka answered giving him a kind smile.  
"Are we going with them, Kakashi?" Kiba asked giving Iruka and Genma a suspicious look.  
"Yeah." Kakashi answered.  
"Do we have to?" Kiba whined not wanting to go with them.  
"Kiba!" Radiou scolded.  
"You know two of you guys are going to either have to walk or get in the back of the truck." Genma said since only six of them could go in the truck while two would have to ride in the trunk. He was hoping that he wouldn't be in to much trouble with Hisoka for bringing Iruka home late and bringing home a bunch of newcomers.  
"Kakashi and I will go in the back." Radiou answered wanting the pups to ride inside the car and not outside.  
"Alright now that we have that settled lets get going already." Genma said getting into the truck.

After they had all gotten situated with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba in the back seats, Neji up in the front in between Genma and Iruka, and Kakashi and Radiou in their wolf forms laying down in the back. Naruto nudged Sasuke and motioned him to look at Kiba who was glaring at the back of Iruka's head. It seemed he wasn't happy with the fact that Neji had offered to go in front with those other two just so he could sit by Iruka. Sasuke just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Iruka you know your dad's going to kill me for bringing you home so late." Genma said as he started the truck.  
"I know, but hopefully he'll be to distracted to scold us much." Iruka said sounding hopeful.

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a new chapter!  
Hope you like. Sorry it's so short ^^'

**-hyperemoninja**

**_Read and Review!_**

* * *

_"Iruka, you know your dad's going to kill me for bringing you home so late." Genma said as he started the truck.  
"I know, but hopefully he'll be to distracted to scold us much." Iruka said sounding hopeful._

The whole drive home was pretty silent with just the occasional low whispers of the pups in the back seat talking amongst themselves. Genma looked in the rear view mirror and saw Radiou and Kakashi were talking and it seemed as if Radiou didn't like what was being said since his ears we pulled back and his eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Genma pulled his eyes away from the light gray wolf and concentrated on driving. He was really hoping that Hisoka wouldn't be to pissed about them returning so late. He wasn't so sure that agreeing to take these guys in was a good idea since they hadn't told them why they were in their territory to begin with, but Genma knew if he hadn't agreed Iruka wouldn't have gone home with him until he finally had. One thing Genma had learned from growing up with Iruka was that the younger male could be rather stubborn when he got his mind set on something.

Iruka glanced at his side and raised an eyebrow in wonder. Was it just him or was Neji moving a little closer to him? Could what Genma had said be true and Neji had a little crush on him? It wasn't uncommon for pups to get crushes on older members of the pack. Neji wasn't part of his pack and there was no possible way that this young pup could have a crush on him when they didn't even know each other for more than an hour was there? Iruka just sighed in defeat. If the pup liked him then there was nothing that could be done about it until Neji either grew out of it or found someone else to like. Just thinking about how his father was going to react when he saw them returning with others was already giving him a headache. Bringing in the four pups and Radiou wouldn't be much of a problem since the pups were still young and Radiou was a submissive. The problem would be Kakashi since he was an alpha male and it would just cause tension within the pack knowing there was a single alpha in the group who could possibly decide to court one of their females or submissive males. Iruka had to admit that this day had been a rather strange one, but he could get any worse could it?

000000000000

"Kakashi I really don't think that you should mention anything to their leader yet." Radiou commented.

"Mah, I don't see why I shouldn't. He shouldn't be surprised if I mention it." Kakashi replied sounding bored. He understood why Radiou was so worried, but things would work out. They had the pups to look after and their pack was relying on them to get Hisoka's help. They had been lucky to be able to escape without being noticed. He just hoped that the others had made out safe and would meet up with them soon. His dad would be okay as long as he kept the peace back at home and kept their pack from revolting against those who had invaded their territory.

"I don't think he would forget something like that, but you shouldn't mention anything yet. At least wait until we've settled things." Radiou said giving him a stern look. "We don't want him to turn us away. You know how much is a stake here."

"Relax, Radiou." Kakashi sighed resting his head on his front paws. "I know why we came here I haven't forgotten. It's my top prority."

"I wasn't trying to say you had forgotten, Kakashi. I just don't think you should confront him about that yet. What if he decides to make a trade. His help in exchange to keep-"

"He can't to that." Kakashi said cutting Radiou off from what he was about to say. "He gave his word to my father. My father gave something up and he promised to give dad something back in return for me to have. He agreed to it years ago and know that the time has finally come he can't back out of it no matter how much he wants to."

0000000000000

"We're here." Genma said parking his truck and looking over at Iruka. "You ready?"  
Iruka gave him a slight nod and got out of the truck followed closely by Neji. They waited until the pups in the back got out and watched patiently while Kakashi and Radiou changed back into their human forms.

Naruto looked around and nudged Sasuke. "Do you think they are really going to let us stay here?" he whispered. Sasuke gave him a glare for nudging him.

"They said they would. Iruka and Genma don't seem to be the type to lie." Sasuke answered quietly.

"You can't trust them you two." Kiba replied giving Iruka a suspicious look.

"Idiot." Neji snapped. "They didn't have to bring us with them, but the did. They have no reason to trust us, but they gave us a chance."

"Yeah, but we were going to come here anyways. We didn't need to ask them for help. Kakashi's wound has already healed we could have gotten here on our own. They're just doing this because they feel bad for hitting Kakashi with their stupid truck." Kiba stated.

"Kiba, even if they hadn't hit Kakashi we still needed help. We might have bumped into alpha's patrolling the territory and Kakashi's still weak from all the fighting he did trying to get us out. We couldn't have made it even if Radiou had fought."

"Come on you guys stop arguing." Naruto sighed tried of them going at it.

"Pups be quiet." Radiou murmured walking up behind them and giving them a glare.

"So, now what-" Genma had stared to say before he was cut off by another.

"Iruka! Genma! You guys are finally back!" A young beta exclaimed hurrying to their side, but coming to a sudden stop when he noticed the others.  
"Aoba, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Iruka asked moving towards him in concern. It scared him to see Aoba so frightened. The first thought that ran through his mind was if something had happened to his father.

"No...not yet, but your dad has gathered a search party to look for you guys." Aoba answered keeping his gaze on the intruders. "Care to explain who  
they are? They don't belong to our pack." He stated sounding weary.

"They're not here to start any trouble." Genma said trying to reassure the rather nervous Aoba. Aoba had always been rather suspicious of other wolf's that weren't in the pack. When he had been a mere pup his older brother had been killed right in front of him by a group of strays. Since then patrolling of the borders had increased.

"Iruka, your dad isn't going to be to happy about this." Aoba commented glancing over his shoulder as if expecting an angry Hisoka to appear behind him.

"Aoba can you go and please stop them before they start the search. Tell my father we're back and I'll meet him at home." Iruka asked.

"Alright, but be careful." Aoba replied glancing at Kakashi.  
"Don't worry about us, but don't mention these guys to them." Genma said

"Sure," And with that Aoba was gone heading in the direction of the gathering for the search party.

They waited until Aoba had disappeared from view before speaking.

"Come on let's go. We don't want anyone to see you guys just yet." Iruka explained leading them to his house. The eight of them quickly followed and Kakashi was growing more restless. Once they were at the front door he spoke.

"I didn't say I need to talk with your dad." Kakashi growled annoyed that he was wasting his time. " I wanted to talk with your pack leader."

"I know that." Iruka snapped not liking Kakashi tone.

"Why do you think we're taking you to talk to Iruka's dad?" Genma asked moving to open the door since Iruka seemed reluctant to do it.

"Are you trying to tell us that Iruka's dad is you leader?" Radiou asked wide eyed. Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto were staring at Iruka in pure shock. They couldn't believe they had been travling with the son of the leader of this pack. The whole time Kakashi was looking at Iruka with a thoughtful expression.

"Shit! Iruka! There coming! I thought we told Aoba to only tell your dad." Genma growled eyes narrowing at the quickly approaching Ebisu.

"Hisoka! Hurry we have intruders!" Ebisu shouted sounding the alarm and hurrying to save Iruka since it seemed Genma wasn't doing anything to protect him.

"Damn it! It wasn't supposed be like this." Iruka said quickly noticing that others were coming to Ebisu's call. This wasn't going the way he wanted it. The fact that his father had gathered a search party meant that he thought something had happened to him and Genma hadn't been able to protect him. At this rate the alpha's from his pack would attack Kakashi and the others thinking that they had come to cause him harm... or worse had him and Genma hostage. Of course if they had been thinking straight they would have noticed that it was just one two adult wolf's with a bunch of pups. There was no way he was in any danger.

"Wait! Stop! It's not what you think!"

**TBC**


	6. Ehh not a chapter ee

Finally it seems I have returned after a long period of absence reaching that of almost two to three years in length. ._.

The thing that I am now dealing with is trying to figure out whether to continue these stories as they are now or rewrite them since obviously my writing style has changed since they were first written. I'm leaning more towards rewriting them because I honestly doubt I can get into my old way of writing. Now I'm also considering going under a different name as well. I feel as if this profile and all it's partly done stories is a little too messy for my taste and rather overwhelming when it comes to figuring out which story to complete first. x.x I'm not planning on abandoning my stories I personally know how frustrating it is to start reading a story only to be left hanging due to the writer deciding to disappear completely or abandoning it. So, all I am asking is for your opinion on that matter because truly after the long wait I have put all my readers through it is only fair to let you know where I stand as a writer and where these stories stand as well.

**1) Shall I just take these stories to a different account?**

**2) Delete the uncompleted stories and rewrite them?**

I must admit I'm absolutely lost as of now when it comes to what I should do. Damn my absence.

Also, I heard a rumor that they are planning on cleaning out this site of stories that are a little too _intense_? [Example my story "No Escape"]

If so then I might just take those type of stories and post them on that one other site... **o.o;**

_**-Hyperemoninja**_


End file.
